Love Songs: Jelsi
by volleyball.IS.love
Summary: Response to RnBInspiresMe challenge. Jelsi verison. Second one up: Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.
1. Our SOng

Prom night is supposed to be the best night for a lot of girls, but for Kelsi Neilson it just left her confused. Kelsi was dancing with her boyfriend of 13 months Jason Cross. Try as she might though she couldn't get that one thought out of her head. I mean Troy and Gabriella, Taylor and Chad, and Zeke and Sharpay have one, why not her and Jason. "Jase." Kesli whispered to her boyfriend. "Mhm." Jason replied. "Why don't we have a song?" Kelsi asked.

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
And he says...

(FLASHBACK)

_Jason turned over to see his clock, it was flashing 11:28 pm, just 5 minutes laster than last time he looked. "Ugh." He thought. Jason reiliazed that sleep was a long ways off, he quickly got out of bed and slipped on a shirt. Jason quietly walked down the stairs. He opened the front door and cringed when it slammed shut. Stopping, to make sure no one heard Jason started running down the street. After, running for about 10 minutes Jason was at his destination._

_Jason opened the gate and walked over to the bay window on the far side of the house. He looked in the room to see his girlfriend Kelsi Neilson. All he saw was a big lump in the bed. Laughing to himself Jason tapped on the window. The lump on the bed shifted but didn't wake up. Jason tapped again getting the same responds. Trying for a third time Jason was shocked to find the window open. 'Doesn't that girl know how to lock her window' he thought. Hearing the window open, Kelsi turned over and sat up. "Jase? Is that you? It's 11:45! What do you want?" Kelsi questioned. " You know you should really lock your window at night." Was all Jason said stepping into the room._

(End Flashback.)

Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen

(Flashback)

_"Kelsi." Jason said in between kisses. " I… really… need… to go… now." Jason managed to get out. "5 more minutes." Kelsi mumbled. "It's already 11. I need to go." Jason said firmly. "Okay fine. I'll see you later." Kelsi said. Leaning in to give Kelsi one more quick kiss. "Bye baby." Jason said opening the window. "Hey, Jase." Kelsi called. Jason paused half way out the window and turned back to his girlfriend. " Be careful walking home. And call me when you get home. I wanna make sure your safe." Kelsi said. " Yes, ma'am." Jason said saluting and climbing out the window._

_As Jason walked home he thought about how Kelsi had changed. She had become more confident, more independent. But at the same time Jason thought laughing she's still that shy composer that he first met. Realiazing he just walked past his house, Jason doubled about and ran up the steps. Looking at his watch he saw it was 11:20 and he realized his parents were asleep. He quickly opened the door and ran to his room. Pausing once inside his bedroom, he breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't hear anything._

_Jason grabbed his phone and pressed 1. Waiting for the phone to pick up, Jason looked out the window. "Hey, I was beginning to think you'd never call." Kelsi's voice snapped him out of his trance. "Yeah sorry, kinda missed the house." Jason whispered. "Only you Jase." Kelsi said. "Yeah." Jason replied. " Jase, why are you whispering?" Kelsi asked. " Well, my mom thinks I'm asleep and never left the house." Jason said. Kelsi just started to laugh._

(End Flashback.)

I was waling up the front steps after everything that day 

**Had gone all wrong and been trampled on**

**And lost and thrown away.**

**Got down the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed**

**I almost didn't notice all the rose**

**And the note that said…**

(Flashback)

_"Hey Kels." Jason said catching up with her in the hallway. Ever since the triple win day Jason had a crush on Kelsi. "Oh hey Jason." Kelsi said. "Can I asked you something?" Jason said. That was it, he was finally going to ask her. " Sure." Kelsi replied. "Would you like to go out with me tonight?" Jason asked nervously. " Umm… yeah. Sure." Kelsi said. " Great I'll pick you up at 8?" At Kelsi's nod Jason ran off down the hall way to try and get to class before the bell rang._

After the date 

_"I had a lot of fun tonight Jason." Kelsi said. The two were just sitting on the swing on Kelsi's front porch. " I'm glad. I wasn't sure what'd you'd like." Jason replied. He had taken Kelsi iceskating, hoping she would like it. "No, it was great." Kelsi said. Kelsi's mom started flashing the light's signaling it was time to come in. " I gotta go in now." Kelsi said. " Okay well I'll see you tomorrow then?" Jason questioned. "Yeah." Kelsi replied. "Okay, see you then." Jason said, walking back to his Jeep._

_Only when Jason was pulling in his driveway, did he realize he should of kissed Kelsi. Jason dropped his head to the steering wheel and laid it there. He pulled out his phone and called Zeke. " What's up dude." Zeke said answering his phone. "Man, I messed up." Jason replied. " Whatcha ya do, make Kelsi fall thru the ice?" Zeke joked. " Na man, something worse. I didn't kiss her." Jason said. Zeke immediately stopped laughing. "Man that's messed up. I even kissed Sharpay on the first date." Zeke said. "I know, I know. What do I do man." Jason asked. " Kiss her tomorrow dude." Was Zeke's only reply._

(End Flashback.)

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song...

"Jase, you okay?" Kelsi asked. "Huh, what. Oh yeah. Just thinking." Jason replied. Kelsi leaned up and gave Jason a soft kiss on the lips. Jason tightened his grip on Kelsi waist pulling her closer. Kelsi broke the kiss and rested her head on his chest. " Did I tell you how beautiful you looked tonight?" Jason asked. Kelsi blushed and mumbled a quiet 'thank you.'

"I was thinking about your question babe." Jason said suddenly. "Really?" Kelsi asked. "Yeah, and I think we do have a song." Jason replied. "Oh do we, oh wise one?" Kelsi said. " Yep." Replied Jason." " Care to share, what your guenious mind has come up with." Kelsi asked. " I was think back on everything and realized…" Jason started.

Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"  
And when I got home, before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

"Baby, that's our song." Jason whispered in Kelsi's ear.

**I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song**


	2. AN

Aloha,

Sorry about the delay with my story(ies).

You see I'm kinda on a "I HATE BOYS" streak,

And its making it really hard to right Romance fiction right now.

I'll try to update as soon as possible.

Xoxo

Volleyball.IS.love


	3. Face Down

**Disclamer: I own nothing.**

Face Down

Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.

"Stop crying. Get up you good for nothing piece of shit. Get up!!!" Jason Cross hear as he walked to his locker after basketball practice. _SMACK!!_ Jason hurried up as soon as he heard that to go help whoever needed it.

Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down.

Jason stopped at the corner astonished at what he saw: Ryan Evans kicking his girlfriend Kelsi Neilson in the stomach repeatedly. _"What the hell!!! When did this all start."_ As soon as Jason made to move, as if Ryan had heard him, Ryan quickly stop hitting Kelsi and ran down the hallway shouting at her to not tell anyone.

Cover up with makeup in the mirror  
tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again

Kelsi sat up and wiped the blood off of her lip. "Kels." Jason said coming around the corner, not wanting to scare the girl sitting on the floor. " Jase, hey. What are you doing here." Kesli asked trying to clean her self up. "Why did you let him do that to you Kels." Jason asked sadly.

you cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

"He didn't mean it, he was just mad. I love him Jason, and Ryan loves me." Kelsi said madly. " If that loves than I guess Troy hates Gabriella, or Zeke hates Sharpay." Jason spit back. "I can't tell anyone Jason, understand please." With that Kelsi stood up and quickly limped to the door to get to her car.

**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? **

Jason heart broke as he watched the girl he loved limp out of the door, blaming himself for this happening. If only he'd asked her out sooner, she'd never of said yes to Ryan. He mentally beat himself up and vowed to help her.

**Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. **

Kelsi walked into the school the next day with Ryan acting like nothing happened, she say Jason and quickly adverted her eyes. Jason look disappointed and this didn't go unnoticed by Ryan.

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect   
every action in this world will bear a consequence

Ryan came up to Jason that day in free period. "You know, you shouldn't feel bad for her she deserves it." He told him. "What!!" Jason exclaimed. "How could you think that. She's one of the nicest, sweetest, most loving people I know." "Awww… isn't that cute, lunkhead basketball man has a crush on East Highs composer." Ryan said. "You don't deserve her." Jason shot back. " But, I got her." Ryan threw over his shoulder walking away.

If you wade around forever, you will surely drown   
I see what's going down.

As Jason left school that day, he was trying to thing of way to help Kelsi. She didn't deserve that. He thought to himself. Jason didn't realize where his feet had taken him until he look up to see he was in the park.

I see the way you go and say you're right again,   
say you're right again  
heed my lecture

Hearing yelling he look over by the swing just in time to see Ryan push Kelsi to the ground. "And that's for telling Jason." Ryan yelled, just as he stepped on Kelsi wrist making a sicken snapping sound. Ryan smirked down at Kelsi laying on the ground grimacing, and walked away. As soon as Kelsi saw Jason come over she got up and ran away.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?   
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Seeing Kelsi walk in to school the next day with a cast around her wrist, telling people that she tripped, was the last straw for Jason. He decided that today would be the day he did something about it. During free period he saw Kelsi enter the music room and quickly followed her.

Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

After listen to her play for a few minutes he decide to make his presents know. "Why Kels. Why do you let him." Jason asked from behind Kelsi. The girl looked up startled.

Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."

"And don't give me that cock-and-bull story again. I saw what happened in the park." Jason walked fully into the room now and sat beside Kelsi on the bench. "He doesn't mean it. He just looses his temper sometimes." Kelsi reasoned. " Bull shit!! He broke your wrist Kelsi. He stepped on it and snapped it. That not loosing your temper. Why do you let him do that to you." Jason yelled.

Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,  
"I finally had enough."

" He apologizes afterwords ever time." Kelsi whispered. " But he still does it Kels." Jason said softer this time. " I know." Kelsi replied.

**One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
it's coming round again.**

"Then why Kelsi you deserve so much better. You're a kind, sweet, loving girl. Any guy would kill to go out with you." Jason told the girl beside him. " But not the one I want." Kelsi said.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?   
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

"What!" Jason exclaimed. "Kelsi if that guy doesn't like you then his probably just a loser. I can go beat the guy up if you want me to." Jason tried to make the girl laugh. She cracked just a little smile.

Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

"I think you'd have a very hard time doing this." Kelsi told the boy. "Why?" Jason questioned. "Your very close with him." Kelsi replied.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?   
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

"Who one of the Wildcats?" Kelsi nodded. "Well I guess I'll just have to talk to them then." Jason said still oblivious to what Kelsi was trying to get at. "Well then you better go look in the mirror and talk." Kelsi said.

Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

As Jason heard that he slowly comprehened what Kelsi meant. Him!! Kelsi like him!! Jason couldn't believe it. It was like a miracle. "Me."

**Face down in the dirt, she said,  
"This doesn't hurt", she said,**

"It was always you. But, it okay I know you don't like me like that. Its fine." Kelsi mumbled quickly. Snapping back into reality, Jason could believe his ears. Pulling Kelsi to him, minding her arm, he hugged her tightly. "Oh Kels. How could you believe that. I've always loved you. Always. I thought you didn't like me." Jason said into her hair. "I just said yes to Ryan because I thought you didn't like me." Kelsi replied, slightly muffled by his chest. "Not possible." Jason said pulling away and giving Kelsi a sweet kiss on the lips. "Not possible at all."

**"I finally had enough."**

_A/N: I know it was a little out of character for Ryan. And sorry about all of Jason cussing. I thought it turned out okay. Please Review._


End file.
